Frames
by Swin9
Summary: A rather familiar picture - in any sense.


I don't usually write humour, but I had this idea, and...  
I hope it will make you smile even a wee bit! :)

* * *

 **|Frames|**

Ignoring the constant mutterings - which varied from "you should not have" murmured with a devious tone, to a much clearer "I will kill you, Potter!" - Harry entered the office of the Headmaster with a bulky package in his hand.

McGonagall welcomed him with a friendly smile. Lately, she was smiling more.

"Oh, it's arrived".

"Yeah. Can I?"

"Sure you can".

Harry placed the package on the desk, under the concerned look of the professor.

The guest of the painting seemed to have closed himself in an indignant silence and the "Boy-Who-Lived-Twice" took that opportunity to free him from the parcel paper. Then he placed the painting on the wall, near an old acquaintance.

"Snape!" Exclaimed enthusiastically the latter.

"Dumbledore" answered flatly and detached the other one.

"Oh, my dear boy, finally you're here", said Dumbledore still excited.

"What a joy", he answered sarcastically.

"You've done a great job".

"So good to die for, one would say".

"Severus!" he scolded him.

"Albus", he said slowly, not at all impressed by the reproach.

"Don't start as usual".

"Shut up".

Harry couldn't help to giggle.

"They'll be a real handful these two, Professor".

"For me and all the Headmaster to come, forever and ever", she replied, upset and amused at the same time.

Harry looked back at the paintings of the two former Headmasters, just in time to see Dumbledore enter the picture of Snape, who, however, didn't seem to like the intrusion very well.

He turned his back to his guest, offended or perhaps indifferent: it had never been easy for Harry to understand the emotions on the professor's face. As a picture, it did not seemed to be different.

And now Dumbledore was approaching him on the sly, with his arms outstretched and an encouraging smile on the face.

Snape barely turned his head.

"Don't even try" he hissed, warning him and giving him a murderous glance.

"Come on" answered the other in an affectionate tone, "After all, you still have to make amends with me: the last words you said to me were not at all nice".

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Thank-you for reminding me I am liable of your demise", he snorted.

"Oh my, don't be silly, it's ancient history. Why don't you come over here and give me a hug of reconciliation?" He opened his arms furthermore, looking at him with an accommodating smile.

"If only I could, I'd kill you again!" Snape blurted out, exasperated and in a pained tone.

Dumbledore lowered immediately his arms.

Harry wondered if he was angry for that last comment.

Snape probably was hoping it: he seemed relieved indeed. Apparently he thought he had got away with it, avoiding an embarrassing moment from which he would have escaped even alive, Harry had no doubts about it.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had assumed a thoughtful expression.

"May I ask you a question, Severus?"

"Do I ever have the power to stop you, Albus?" he moaned wryly.

"Well, I was thinking", and his eyes glinted dangerously behind the half-moon lenses "Do you feel as I do, a little… framed?"

Snape stayed speechless, with his mouth slightly open, while both Harry and McGonagall burst out laughing.

Dumbledore didn't waste any time, exploiting Snape's dismay to grab him in a firm hug.

Harry chuckled, wiping the tears from his face. He nodded his head toward the Headmaster, sharing a knowing smile with her, before going to the door.

The last thing he saw before he left the office, was Snape's terrified grimace, while he was trying to get rid of Dumbledore's warm grasp. Uselessly.

Harry shook his head, smiling, as he walked down the corridor.

"What a strange thing, the paintings" he whispered to himself.

The only thing he could hope for was that, wherever they were, the two of them or at least their souls, as their paintings, were together, and above all that they were at peace.

 **|Fine|**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all that world is not mine. I'm only having fun. All the thanks to you, J. .

 **Note:** English is not my first language... so, I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
